Bracelet rouge
by Nocturis
Summary: Harry pensait qu'après la guerre, plus jamais il n'aurait affaire à des problèmes aussi énormes. Mais Dumbledore et ses idées changent la donne... Spécial Saint-Valentin, Slash.


Note de l'auteur : rien ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire. Juste pour la Saint-Valentin, je ne pouvais pas ne rien écrire à ce sujet

Enjoy ^^

Harry Potter avait cru qu'après avoir tué Voldemort à la fin de sa 6ème année, plus jamais il n'aurait à avoir affaire à des situations gênantes.

Apparemment, il s'était trompé.

Le Survivant poussa un soupir agacé et regarda le petit objet rouge qui reposait bien sagement dans le creux de sa main.

Dumbledore, qui visiblement, avait encore trop mangé de bonbons au citron, avait trouvé sympa d'obliger chaque élève et professeur à remettre en main propre trois bracelets de couleurs différentes à trois personnes différentes en ce jour de Saint-Valentin : un blanc pour l'amitié, un orange pour une amitié fraternelle et un rouge pour l'amour.

Au début, Harry avait trouvé cela sympa et n'avait eu aucun mal à remettre en personne les 2 premiers le blanc à Hermione et l'orange à Ron. Il avait d'ailleurs reçu en retour le blanc d'Hermione et l'orange de Ron.

Jusque là, tout allait bien.

Les autres n'avaient pas été en reste et presque tout le monde avait désormais le rouge en main.

Et c'est là que ça ce gâtait.

Il vit que certaines personnes n'hésitèrent pas une seconde à le donner, comme ses meilleurs amis ou encore Neville à Luna.

Mais Harry ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée s'il le lui donnait.

Et bien sûr, c'était obligatoirement en main propre.

Damned.

Il était vraiment dans la merde.

...

En cours de potions, le Survivant réfléchissait toujours à son problème.

Il avait commencé à le regarder différemment il y a de cela 6 mois, après une rencontre nocturne qui aurait pu mal tourner. Heureusement, il l'avait évité de justesse mais il n'empêchait que cette nuit ou il l'avait vu dans un couloir alors qu'il n'était pas dans son état naturel, à savoir aigri et grognon l'avait bouleversé.

Après tout, le voir sourire comme ça….

Merlin, ça devrait être interdit de sourire de façon si…. C'était un vrai attentat à la pudeur.

Mais bon, ça ne réglait en rien son problème.

Au moment ou la cloche sonna, Harry avait pris sa décision.

Les Gryffondors sont courageux. Donc, il le lui donnerait et il repartirait de la salle la tête haute.

-Voilà mon échantillon professeur.

Rogue la prit et la posa sur un support avant de froncer un sourcil.

-Po…

-Bonne fin de journée monsieur fit rapidement Harry en sortant du cachot.

Rogue regardait la fiole comme s'il lui avait poussé des membres.

Autour de celle-ci était accroché un petit bracelet rouge avec le nom du Survivant.

...

Minuit allait bientôt sonner et Harry regardait du haut des gradins le ciel magnifiquement étoilé.

Il était content d'avoir osé lui donné le bracelet.

Bon, il n'empêche que malgré cela, ça n'allait pas dire non plus que Lui le lui donnerait.

Il était peut-être hétéro après tout. Ou peut-être était-il déjà avec quelqu'un ? Ca faisait mal d'y penser mais c'était une possibilité à envisager.

Il ferma les yeux et savoura le vent frais qui faisait voler ses cheveux indisciplinés dans tout les sens.

Un bruit de pas le fit se retourner.

-Potter.

Le professeur de potions le regardait et aucune émotion ne passa sur son visage. Il lui tendit un bracelet rouge et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il le refusait.

Il s'avança tout penaud et le prit en main avant d'arrêter son geste.

Ce n'était pas son nom qui était marqué dessus.

Mais celui de son professeur.

-Mais…..hoqueta le jeune homme.

L'homme se rapprocha de lui.

-Laissons le temps faire son travail dit-il.

Harry sentit ses joues devenir rouges pivoines sans qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose pour l'en empêcher.

Le professeur de potions sourit et accrocha le bracelet autour du poignet du Survivant.

-A partir de ce soir, quand nous nous verrons en privé, ce sera Severus et non monsieur et inversement.

-Les autres ont eu plus de temps que nous pour ce connaitre. A notre tour de voir ce que l'avenir nous réserve termina t'il avec son habituel air goguenard.

Harry sourit, soulagé.

Soudain, minuit sonna.

-Bien fit Severus, je retire 20 points à Gryffondor pour non respect du couvre-feu…..

Harry allait protester quand Severus lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, le rendant alors aussitôt muet.

-Et je donne 10 points pour confirmer que le courage soi-disant légendaire des Gryffondors existe bel et bien termina t'il en caressant tendrement la joue du jeune homme.

Harry rougit alors encore plus violemment, faisant ainsi rire Severus qui l'entoura de ses bras.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent le reste de la nuit, avec comme seul spectateur de ce nouveau bonheur la lune dans le ciel étoilé.

Fin.

Note : petit, simple, déjà vu, pas assez développé et guimauve. Mais j'assume. Pour un premier, je suis contente. Mais comme à chaque fois, je vais essayer de m'améliorer pour pouvoir en faire d'autres.

Sans oublier : je remercie MissXYZ pour sa review anonyme :)


End file.
